Welcome To The World
by verbalrendezvous
Summary: For BVF II Month September: Characters Squiggle: Kurosaki Karin./Sekali, dia bertandang kemari.  Masih bersepatu, membawa ransel dengan mistar panjang yang menyembul dibalik risletingnya. Dia…  Ketakutan./  "Hollow…"


Sekali, dia bertandang kemari.

Masih bersepatu, membawa ransel dengan mistar panjang yang menyembul dibalik risletingnya. Dia…

Ketakutan.

"Hollow…"

.

.

**Welcome To The World**

For Bleach Vivariation Festival II September:  
>© Mitoia G. Roux, K+, SL, Character: Kurosaki Karin.  
>Bleach © Kubo Tite<p>

.

.

_We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen, __and we respect with every fiber that which cannot be explained._

–_Kuchiki Rukia_

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di awal musim semi. Aku, ehem, sekarang aku anak SMP lho (ah, itu tidak penting). Dengan mengenakan gakuran hitam yang sebenarnya masih agak kedodoran ini, aku dan Ururu berjalan dengan bangga ke sekolah baruku.

Aku melihat beberapa anak yang aku kenal, beberapa satu sekolah denganku, dan ada juga yang sekelas. High five, mengobrol saling sombong, berlatih untuk bergaya sebagai anak SMP, atau setidaknya mencoba saja.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat dua perempuan yang familiar. Si cantik Yuzu, dan…

Karin.

Uh, kenapa harus satu sekolah dengan dia?

.

.

Karin—sekarang sudah lebih mendekati wujud seorang gadis—rambutnya terlihat diikat ekor kuda, dan mengenakan sailor fuku dengan sekenanya. Entah dengan alasan apa ia memanjangkan rambutnya, tapi aku agak pangling juga melihatnya memakai sailor fuku begitu. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia datang ke toko Urahara masih dengan gayanya yang biasa: topi, kaos oblong, celana pendek, dan sandal. Ah, sailor fuku itu membuatnya… err… sedikit feminim.

Wajahnya terlihat cuek—seperti biasanya, masih untung dia tidak mengajakku berkelahi dengannya. Sepertinya dia sependapat denganku; tidak ingin mencari keributan. Ah, yang jelas, aku dan Yuzu bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang sama… menyenangkan sekali.

Dan lagi, sepertinya wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah.

Harus melakukan pekerjaan itu hampir setiap hari pasti sangat melelahkan baginya.

.

.

Malam itu, setahun yang lalu, aku masih ingat betul, saat tiba-tiba dia mendatangi toko Urahara, memanggilku dan Ururu ketakutan, dan meminta tolong dengan tergesa-gesa pada Urahara-san.

"_Tolong aku, Urahara-san! Jika kau memang yang benar-benar bisa menolongku!"_

Dan aku terhenyak. Baru pernah kulihat wajahnya benar-benar ketakutan seperti itu. Seingatku Karin itu cewek yang sangat pemberani, nyaris tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya takut. Tapi kenyataannya aku melihat wajah ketakutannya hari itu.

"_Aku mohon! Tolonglah!"_

"_Yuzu, dia…"_

"_Dia dalam bahaya!"_

Sejak saat itu, ia menjadi salah satu klien setia Urahara-san.

Beberapa hari sekali, ia mendatangi toko, berbelanja berbagai keperluan konpaku. Sendirian, terkadang ia masih menenteng ranselnya saat ke toko Urahara.

Urahara-san sepertinya sangat senang, sekalipun ia baru merasakan reiatsu-nya samar-samar mendekati toko. Ia selalu sopan pada Tessai dan Urahara-san, tapi kadang suka mengajakku berkelahi juga.

Dia… seperti bermuka dua.

.

.

Sesekali aku melihatnya di sudut jalan, di bawah tiang listrik, menata pot bunga. Lalu sesosok konpaku datang.

Seorang paman yang mengenakan setelan jas lengkap, datang menghampirinya.

"_Ah, paman, apa kabar?"_

Paman itu terlihat kikuk, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Seperti yang kau lihat, ojou-chan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendiri bagaimana?"_

"_Seperti yang anda lihat, paman." _Kali itu dia tertawa kecil. _"Sudah bertemu dengan anak paman?"_

Pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut seiring aku berjalan menjauhi mereka. Namun tiba-tiba…

CRAAAK!

Hollow.

Dia sangat sigap. Langsung melindungi paman itu, lalu kemudian menendangnya keras-keras. Gillian itu menghilang.

Seperti inikah yang dia alami setiap hari?

.

.

Setiap kali aku melihatnya di toko Urahara, wajahnya selalu terlihat serius.

Berbicara ini dan itu, mendiskusikan ini dan itu, yang kesemuanya berhubungan dengan konpaku dan hollow.

Dan saat ditanya mengenai keadaan keluarganya, ia pasti langsung menekuk dagunya dan menyeringai.

"Mereka baik-baik saja."

Begitu katanya.

.

.

Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa harus dia yang setiap minggu terlihat wajahnya di toko.

Terlebih lagi kenapa dia bisa sekuat itu, mengalahkan Gillian dengan sekali tendang. Setiap malam bertarung dengan hollow demi melindungi jiwa-jiwa yang belum bisa tenang atau belum sampai ke Soul Society.

"_Sudah bertemu dengannya, ojou-chan?"_

"_Ah, itu…"_

"_Ada apa, ojou-chan?"_

"_Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku sudah menemukannya. Mau ke sana sekarang?"_

Kenapa kau sangat baik hati, seperti kakakmu.

Dan kenapa kau memilih untuk menggantikan kakakmu melaksanakan tugas ini.

Kenapa?

Dasar Karin.

.

.

Hari ini, dalam kelas yang tenang di saat pelajaran sejarah dunia yang membosankan berlangsung, lagi-lagi aku melihatnya tertidur di bangku belakang samping jendela.

Ah iya, kali ini aku sekelas dengannya. Entah beruntung atau sial, yang jelas begitulah adanya sekarang.

"Dan benda-benda peninggalan masa Paleolitikum antara lain…"

Dia pasti sangat lelah malam tadi. Mungkin saja panen besar, atau menghadapi musuh yang kuat.

Yang jelas, biarkan dia beristirahat sejenak. Biarkan urat-uratnya melemas dan bersantai. Biarkan pikirannya yang rumit diistirahatkan. Biarkan tulang belulangnya terdiam sejenak. Biarkan aliran darahnya mengalir dengan tenang.

Biarkan dia membayar semua kelelahannya tadi malam. Biarkan dia menghilangkannya… aku tahu melindungi mereka itu berat. Melindungi keluargamu, itu juga.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku memperhatikannya terus sejak tadi?

Jangan-jangan…

.

**-finale-**

**.**

**.**

Word Count: 700

Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya author baru di FBI!

Tapi udah lama sih stalkingnya. Mereview juga lumayan berbekas kok. #lho

Dengan penuh dedikasi kepada keluarga Kurosaki aku akan berkarya semaksimal mungkin di FBI dan BVF!

Ini juga maksimal sih. Maksimal ngantuknya, makanya geje. Maafkan aku huhuhu, opening di fandom baru malah fic geje begini.

Btw aku suka Jinta/Karin, lucu soalnya. Mirip Renji/Rukia. Hihihi. Tapi aslinya aku IR loh ;))

Oke, thanks for reading! Mind to R'nR?

Sincerely,

Mitoia-san.


End file.
